Watching Them Grow
by shelbyforeverlovely93
Summary: Bella and Edward are pregnant not the typical story Was Cullen Crazies
1. Leaving

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"Eward I wont let anything happen to our little bella while you are gone." Emmett told Edward.

"You better not Emmett or I swear you will not live another second!" Edward threatened.

"Pfff Like you will do any thing!"

Edward growled and Bella stepped in."Come on babe he wont do anything. I trust him so should you."

"Well I don't." Edward answered.

"Whatever Eddie just go hunt Bella will be in my hands." Emmett call now from the kitchen.

"Thats what I am afriad of."

"Eddie Babe it will be my Emmett and Jasper. Nothing will happen okay just calm down. Alice will see if anything bad happens okay?" Bella was trying to calm Edward down.

Once Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie were gone Emmett came and sat on the couch next to Bella and turn to Jasper who was sit in the love seat.

"So Jasper what do you wanna do?" Emmett ask.

"I don't know. Party maybe?" Jasper suggested.

"Hell yeah."

"So is that what we are doing?" Bella asked.

"Yeah but you have to drink alittle because I know you never have and Edward wants you to have all of these human experiences and this is on of them." Emmett told her.

"Whatever but I will not get drunk got it?"

"Yeah yeah" Emmett agreed.

* * *

**_So this is the beganing of a lot of fun times with the cullens. But sneek peek for the next time Bella has a slur in her words and can't walk straight._**

**_Love y'all_**

**_ShelbyForeverLovely:)_**


	2. Party

**I OWN NADA!!!!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

So me, Jasper, and Emmett were all in the car head to a bonfire. I have to admitt when Emmett and Jasper came up with the idea I was not happy but now I am kinda excited. I want to drink to much, because I don't want my Edward to be any madder than he already will be. So right now I am sitting in the back of Emmett's Jeep and he has on the Taylor Swift Fearless CD I swear for a macho man he acts gay sometimes. I look up to see Jasper staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked him. He looks like he just found the best secret he could about me.

"Well I feel quite a bit excitement coming from back there, for someone who doesn't even wanna be here." He answered me.

"Well I desided you two are right I should have some fun but I still will not get drunk. Got it?"

"Aye Aye Captain" Emmett boomed.

"Ofcourse Bella." Jasper dazzled.

"Whatever. Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Almost about five more minutes." Emmett answered me.

"Who will all be there?"

"Everyone from school." Jasper answered me.

Oh great now I will be humiliated in front of the whole school by my soon to be brother in laws. Great, just great. Kill me now please!!! Why did I let Edward leave me? I might die because I am dumb. Ugh. I hate this.

"Will you stop you are killing my mood young one." Jasper whinned.

"Shut up!! Ugh. Kill me please. Come on Em just make the car hit the tree that all you have to do. Come on don't make me go!!!!!!" I begged I hate it when these two drag me places.

"Too late we are already here." Emmett laughed.

"Ugh."

I look out the window and see Jessica the whore and Lauren the slut with Mike the ass and Tyler who is pretty cool. I swear if these two are mean I am telling Edward and Esme. Wow. I just sounded like a five year old but I don't care. I Hate these two.

"No you don't" Jasper called from the front seat.

"You don't even know what I am thinking."

"Well i feel the need to hate my self and Emmett and Those emotions are coming from you darlin'"

"Ugh. Stupid emotion sense bullshit vampire." I mumble.

"Shut it Bella we are here get out." Emmett yelled. Let me add also hurted my ears.

So I got out and walked to the other side of the jeep with Emmett once we were next to Jasper, him and Emmett had a little conversation too low for me two here. Then they both turned to me and smiled. Oh no. HELP ME!!!!!!!

"Lets go get the young one drunk." Emmett cheered.

* * *

**APOV**

I just had a vision but I can't let Edward see. He needs to hunt and this is harmless, so sing Hannah Montana in my head he will stay out then.

"What are you trying to hide Alice?" Edward questioned me.

"Nothing you need to worry your little head over Eddie." I answered using he hated nickname just to push buttons.

"Whatever and do NOT call me that name." Edward yelled.

"Which one Eddie?" HAHA I love messing with him.

"yes ALI that one." Ugh. he always has to call me that when he is annoyed.

* * *

**BPOV**

So here I am drinking Southern Comfort outta the bottle. In the back seat of Emmett's Jeep. I can't remember what happened at the party and when I did my head started to hurt so I stopped.

"Where are we 'onin'?" I slurred.

"Home." Jasper chucked.

"Ugh. But I 'anna arty'." I hiccuped a few times in the sentence but whatever they know what I said.

"We will have our own little party at the house then." Emmet answered.

"Otay!! Oh I love you 'uys!!!!!!" Wow I am such a lit weight I haven't barley got the neck of the bottle done and I am already drunk. I decided I need To drink a whole lot more.

"Whoa Bells. Don't drowned your self." Emmett boomed.

"I try 'ot too" I answered.

Emmett and Jasper started to laugh at me and I don't know why did I say something funny.

"'top its not funny!!!" I yelled.

They just kept laughing so I ignored them and drank more. Then everything went balck. The next thing I know Edward is standing over me yelling at Emmett and Jasper. I then realized I was on the ground curled into a ball cluching my empty bottle of Southern Comfort. Wow I amaze my self well shit haha that's what I feel like. Oh and now Edward is looking at me and he is not happy.

"Oopppps" Was all I said.

* * *

**_Haha I wrote this chapter out of experience. I hope you all liked it thanks to those who reviewed. But more of you need to :)_**

**_Love y'all,_**

**_ShelbyForeverLovely_**


	3. Explainations

**I OWN NADA!!!!!**

* * *

**EPOV**

So here I am running home to save my fiancee from my brothers. Only when I got there I found Bella curled up in a ball holding on very tightly may I add to a bottle of Southern Comfort and my two brothers standing over her laughing because she was talking in her sleep. They saw me and started to run until their wives had them but their throats ha mess with me now.

"What the hell were you two thinking? Nevermind obviouly you weren't thinking!! She could have got hurt, hello, she falls all the time when she is sober. What the hell do you think she would be like drunk?!?!?!" I was pissed how could they be so stupid?

"Well you do want her to have all the human experiences she can, I just thought this would be one I wanted to see." Emmett the idiot said _It was quite funny might I add._ The dumb ass thought.

"Yeah well I did NOT want her to every get drunk it kills brain cells. And I don't care if it was funny EMMETT." I was about to keep yelling till I saw Bella moving beneath me. I looked down at her and she was looking around, then at the bottle, finally she looked at me.

"Opppppsss" Was all she said. But she looked so cute I couldn't get mad at her. But I could kill my brothers and I think I just might. I bent down and picked her up. When I touched her hip bone she winced in pain. What the hell did the do to her. I lifted her shirt a bit to find a heart with butterfly wings. It was pink with touches of purple here and there. So yes my brothers will die today. I looked at Emmett and Jasper who were look know at the very interesting grass the were standing on.

"What is this?" I asked quite calmly surprising myself.

"She wanted it she said we took her or she would drive herself. I didn't want her to kill herself So we drove her." Jasper explained a little fast.

"LIAR!!!!!" Bella screamed causing all of us to jump. Me less then some of my family.

"What do you mean, Love?" I cooed knowing she had a headache.

"They told me something I can't remember but then they through me in the Jeep. The next thing I know my hips in pain but I couldn't really feel it because of the alcohol then the next thing I know you are here but it was all their idea I hate tattoos." She huffed. I knew she was telling the truth because Emmett kept thinking _DamnDamnDamn_ And Jasper was thinking _FuckFuckFuck_ so yes know I am extremely pissed thank God Bella is here or i may have killed both of them for real.

"So know please tell me again. How did Bella get a tattoo?"

"Okay so lets start from the begianing." Emmett started.

"That would be nice and the truth this time please if you don't lie I will know."

"Okay Okay so we went to a bonfire out at that Newton kids house. So Bella had a little to drink. Started grinding with me and Jasper. So we took her home after 20 minutes there but she still wanted to party."Emmett started.

"Then me and Emmett went and made a mix cd and stayed out here until about 12. So Emmett came up with the idea to get Bella to get a piecing or a tattoo. I picked tattoo. But she pick which tattoo after we told her it was fake. then we came home and she passed out she watched her sleep and made fun of her sleep talking. Which by the way Bella you have really dirty dreams when you are asleep all of that lust was killing me." Jasper finished.

Well I am really close to killing some one and Emmett and Jasper are on the top of list. I instead Picked my bella up and took her into my my room. "Love are you okay?" I asked.

"I fine." Was all she said. She looked like she might cry.

"Love whats wrong? Do you need some thing?" I asked hoping she wouldn't cry but my hope was lost when the tears started coming."Don't Cry" I aid as pulled her close to me.

"I don't want you to be qmad at me and hate me." She cried. My heart broke at her words.

"No love I could never hate you. I hate Jasper and Emmett but not you I love you I am not even mad at you." I told her. She noded and curled up even more in my arms we laid down once i was sure she was asleep i got up.

Time to kill Emmett and Jasper. Was all I thought.

* * *

**_So tell me what you think it took me a while to write this I wanna say like 2 hours but whatever i wrote and rewrote for a goog hour and a half. So tell me what you think and buy the way the tattoo is on my profile. :)_**

**_Love Y'all,_**

**_ShelbyforeverLovely_**


	4. Crying

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**JPOV**

"Okay so which one of you two wants to die first?" Edward asked after he took Bella inside.

"I will not let anyone kill anyone." Esme our mother told him. Ha my lucky day I won't die. Edward is really pissed though so I wonder what he is planning on doing to me and Emmett nothing bad I hope.

"Well forget you hope Jasper I think you both should drink a bottle of Southern Comfort just like Bella." Well damn that sucks I know I have to because Esme is here and so is my wife so whatever give me the bottle so I can get this over with. I though to Edward. He already had both bottles in his hand and handed me on. I took it and chugged. I drank this stuf back when I was himan I remember liking it but now like every thing else but blood I hated it. I drank and drank til it was gone. I looked over once I was done to see how Emmett was taking it of course him and Alice were making a bet and Alice would win.

"So 50 dollars says you can't drink it in 30 seconds." Alice offered.

"Its a deal." They shook hands and Emmett started to chug 29 seconds later Emmett still had half the bottle to go that means my wife now has 50 more dollars to spend shopping. Emmett finally finished the bottle and handed my wife 50 dollars. The look on his face was priceless.

* * *

Once we settled down in the living room we started to hear muffled crying from up stairs. Edward of course shot up there followed by me, Emmett and Alice behind us everyone else. What could be wrong with her? Her emotions were going crazy I could feel them change ever minute. Once we reached the top we found Bella sitting on the bed starring at Baby pictures on the computer. Is she going crazy? What is wrong with this girl.

Bella, love whats wrong?" Edward asked.

"You all want baby's and you can't have them. I feel horrible you all hate me." she cried.

"No Bells we don't. Honey what brought all of this on?" Emse cooed.

"I am 10 days late." Bella whispered. welll fuck i hope drinking doesn't hurt this kid. But wait does that mean Eddie doesn't have a V card anymore?

"Shut it Jasper and no I don't." he answered my unspoken question.

"Okay well lets make sure you are pregnant before we do anything rash." Carlisle told us. Well if she is Preggo then that mean we have a little kid to play with now and Bella does graduate in a few days so this is awesome. Carlisle took Bella and Edward into his office and made all of us sit out here and wait thats crap.

A few minutes later Carlisle came out..................................

* * *

**_Ahahahahahahahah I love doing that well review I know this is a crazy jump but it is worth it I am also thinking about starting a new story but all human and based on a song when if you think of a song you like that will make a good star tell me okay. And the next chapter will be in Bella's point of view._**

**_Love Y'all,_**

**_ShelbyForeverLovely_**


	5. Anwsers and Suprises

**I OWN NADA!!!!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I feel sick all the time lately and my emotions are crazy I just wanna go to bed. I am look on the computer for what might be wrong when I hit search a bunch of pregnancy websites popped up. that can't be I just had my period a.............. shit I am 10 days late I couldn't help it the tears just started coming out. Ugh!!!! I hate crying. Oh no now the will hate me because I am pregnant. I will be alone because Edward will think I was with someone else oh no I hate this. All of a sudden the whole family burst though my door. Edward was by my side in a fraction of a second holding my to his chest.

"What is wrong?" he asked softly.

"You all want baby's and you can't have them. I feel horrible you all hate me." I whispered though I know they heard it as if I were talking normal. Esme walked over to me and spoke.

"No Bells we don't honey. What brought all of this on?" She cooed.

"I am 10 days late" was all I could say. In two seconds everyone was like attached to me. Edward said something to Jasper and everyone else was talking around me then Carlisle said for us to make sure I and really pregnant. He took me and Edward into his office he asked me all the standard questions and I answered. He told me I was about 3 weeks pregnant and that the baby was health and growing normally. I was happy but at the same time I didn't know how Edward felt I looked at him outta the corner of my eye to see him staring at me. So I turned my head to look at him better. He had the hugest grin I have ever seen on his face I swear it went to his ears. He ran over to me in a second and picked me up and spun me around.

"So does this mean you are happy about." I asked tentatively.

"Of coarse I am happy love. I have always wanted a kid but I never could and now you are giving me one." he explained. "I love you so much and now you are giving me the child I have always wanted. I love you."

"I love you too." was all I said. We just hugged for what felt like forever. But we were interrupted rudely by Emmett.

"Hey I wanna know the new and Alice and Carlisle won't tell us!!" he complained.

"Shut up Emmett they are having a moment." Rosalie scolded him.

"Okay sorry." was all I heard outta him. But Edward was a different story.

"Come on Emmett keeps yelling at me in his head." he explained taking my hand and leading me out of the door.

"Well" everyone yelled once we were out there.

"Well......" Edward teased.

"We are going to have a baby in this house in bout eight months."

"Oh my well that means shopping. Oh lets go** NOW**!!!!!!" Alice yelled. Always ready to go shopping.

"Alice We don't know what we are having. So we will not go shopping until we do." I laugh. next to congratulate me was big ol Emmett. he hugged me tight around the shoulders trying to avoid the stomach all together.

"Well little sis you will be a great mom if you can put up with me and Jasper the way you do." he smiled.

"Thanks Em."

"Well well well your eggo is preggo" Jasper chuckled. It was a joke between us ever since me him and Emmett went to see Juno he eve bought me a hamburger phone.

"Why yes I am but Edwards not Bleaker. Though my dad may wanna kill him when I tell him" I laughed next was Esme. She hugged me and said I would be a great mom. Carlisle already told us congrats. The only person was left was Rosalie. I didn't expect her to say anything but see walked over to me and gave me a hug then whispered.

"Can me and you go talk alone for a little while?" she asked.

"Ummm yeah sure."

* * *

**_So there it is she is pregnant but it is not the same kind of pregnancy thats in the book but the are some thing that could happen but that in quite a few chapters so guess what now it is time for you to hit that review button and tell me if I suck or rock. :)_**

**_Love Y'all,_**

**_ShelbyForeverLovely_**


	6. Feelings

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure why Rosalie wanted to talk to me. I mean yeah I get how she would want to say coagulation's, but why alone? I was so wrapped up in my thought that i almost ran right in to Rosalie when she stopped." So want did you want to talk about?" was all I could think yeah Bella great way to make yourself seem un nervous.

"Well I know you think I hate you but I don't." she started. " I just have never gotten why you wanted to be a vampire. Not until today I have seen you and Edward look at each other with loving eyes before but I still didn't see why you wanted to give your life for him. But to day after Carlisle told you that you were pregnant you two had a different look in your eyes the kind that said no matter what it would never change how you two feel. Now I am so happy I will have a niece or nephew. Even though it won't be I will treat it like my own. Its not that I don't like you Bella I was jealous now I am over-joyed." By this time I knew if she could she would be bawling her eyes out like me. Rosalie has never talked to me like this not like before. And I didn't know what to say at first. But then I did.

"Rosalie I-I am so sorry you c-can't have k-kids. But I am s-so happ-yy you can share your f-feelings with me. Thank you." I chocked out. Next thing I know is Rosalie hugging me. We stood there hugging until I heard a few sniffles behind me and turned to see the whole family behind us. Alice and Esme were hugging each other looking like they were crying with out tears. They walked over to to us and we all hugged until we stopped crying. I was the first to break the circle. I slowly walked over to Edward and held him. Today has truly been a good day. It was the first time I noticed how happy everyone was just because of this baby. This baby that was growing inside of me. It was also the first time I noticed just how happy Edward was. The smile on his face had not moved since Carlisle told us.

"You ready to go to bed it is pretty late." he asked into my hair. I just saw that the moon was already up and the only light near us was the lights that were left on in the house.

"Yeah lets go." I said. He took my hand our fingers intertwined and we walked slowly even for a human to his bed. "So everyone is happy I can see."

"Yeah and Rosalie has finally opened up to you. She has been thinking about it for a while."

"Yeah I am really happy she did. So when do we tell Charlie?" I asked.

"Tomorrow?" he suggested

"Yeah sounds good to me." I began to feel my eyes droop.

"Sleep love we will discuss everything tomorrow."

* * *

**_okay so this is for Carlisle060 review still i wanna know what you think :)_**

**_Love Y'all,_**

**_ShelbyForeverLovely_**


	7. Movies

**I own nada!!!!!!**

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning I woke up this a strange feeling in my stomach. I got up and ran to mine and Edward's bathroom and throw my guts up. Edward was right behind me, holding my hair outta my face, and rubbing me back. I hated him seeing me like this but loved it at the same time. Once I was done I got up and brushed my teeth while Edward got me a glass of water.

"Do you feel any better, love?" he asked.

"Now yeah. Ugh I hate this part already." It has been two days of morning sickness, four days of living with the Cullen's for good after Charlie kicked me out, and five days since I found out I was pregnant and one day since I graduated. The worst of it all was my father hated me. I told him and all he said was "Get out!" all I did was cry while Edward packed all of my stuff. Emmett and Jasper helped him since the whole family was with me when I told him. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme tried to comfort me while Carlisle tried to talk so sense in Charlie as you can tell that didn't work to well. But if it wasn't for that I would be the happiest person right now. I looked up and saw Edward staring at me like he was waiting for me to say some thing. "What?" I asked.

"I asked you if you would like breakfest but you looked zoned out. What were you thinking about, love?"

"Nothing just how happy I am and I would like pancakes with chocolate chips in it please."

"I will get right on that" he chuckled. We walked down to the kitchen were I saw the funniest sight in my life. Emmett was in an apron with flour on his face as Jasper looked the same except his apron was pink with purple poke a dots and Emmett's was purple with pink poke a dots. They both looked at me with big goofy grins on their faces.

"What are you two doing in the kitchen?" I asked stupidly might I add.

"Cooking duh." Emmett told me.

"Well I know that but what?" I asked little smarter this time.

"Well we kind of heard you and Edward up stairs and decided to do it for you two instead." Jasper explained with a hint of a country accent.

"Well thank you. So what are we doing today?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Nothing." they said altogether.

"Okay. So why don't we watch movies all day since everyone is doing nothing." I suggested.

"That sounds great!!!!!" Emmett boomed.

"Okay so what movies do we have that you haven't seen yet?" I questioned.

"Well I heard about this movie _Forgetting Sarah Marshall _and _Dazed and Confused_ also we have to watch _Juno._" Jasper said.

With in seconds Alice was there ready to watch a movie dragging a complaining Rosalie and Esme and Carlisle right behind them. Jasper put Sarah Marshall in first. There were a few parts where I blushed and once Emmett screamed "Look at that dick" when the guy dropped his towel which made me blush even more. But through the whole movie I felt bad for Sarah and Jasper felt it so he laughed at me when it was over which made me blush even more. We watched the other two but in the middle of Juno Alice turned it off and said she had an idea.

**So there it is sorry it ooks so long review critisis and keep reading!!!**

**Love Y'all,**

**ShelbyForeverLovley**


	8. iPod

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

* * *

I can't believe Alice is serious. She wants us to put Emmetts iPod on shuffle on sing whatever song came on, we had to sing to it and if no one will sing the song the whole group would pick who in the group was most like the song and they had to sing it. Emmett of course was ecstatic about, I on the other hand was pissed I had to do this. Edward wasn't to happy either but agreed anyways. Alice set up the iHome and told everyone to sit in a circle and be quiet she hit play on the remote and The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift came on. No one started singing so Alice hit pause. I had no idea who I thought would go with this song. But everyone else seemed to since the all looked at me.

"How is this song me?"

"Well think about when Edward left you had Jacob but you always compared him to Edward." Jasper explained. I pissed me off a little but I rolled my eyes and sang.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain. It's 2am and I'm cursing your name._

Once my humiliation was over the next song made my frown turn up side down. It was Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Dead Man. All of the boys even Carlisle stared singing it. While us girls just giggled at them. Emmett and Edward were hanging on each other singing like I did the night I got drunk I shun that memory.

_Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along. Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home _

The next song came on and I knew it was me who was going to end up singing it so I decided to do it on my own this time. The song was For You by James Otto.

_You want me to find somebody new. Oh I never thought I'd say this. But girl, congratulations. You found the one thing I can't do for you._

The next song felt like everyone but me should sing but only Alice did. It was Circus by Brittany Spears.

_I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots) I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_

The next song that came on Edward sang. I think he was hinting it to me because it was he tells me all the time and he was staring at me as he sang. The song was Your Going to Miss This by Trace Adkins.

_You're gonna' miss this You're gonna' want this back You're gonna' wish these days Hadn't gone by so fast_

I started crying like a dumby. Damn hormones but Edward whipped all my tears always and gave me a crocked smile. The next song made me happy though it was If You Were Gay by Avenue Q. Emmett and Jasper being goofy as always sang it together.

_IF YOU WERE GAY THAT'D BE OKAY. I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY, I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY._

The next song that came on made me laugh it was Shakin Hands by Nickleback I though Rosalie might be the one to sing but no body did and I wasnt going to point anyone out either but Emmett and Alice would. Alice hit pause and looked thoughtful then I heard Edward chuckle beside me I looked over to see him nod at Alice, she smiled.

"Hey I think Esme should sing this one." I almost died of laughter the look on Esme's face was priceless. I was a mix of anger, amusement, and confusion. But she still sang it with a smile.

_'Cause she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west_

The next song was so Jasper it wasn't even funny to the point it was funny. The song was I Wanna Feel Something by Trace Adkins. Jasper just rolled his eyes and sang. It went on and on like this until me and the baby were starving. Edward shot up and got me food the second my stomach started growling. As I ate the song Yummy in my Tummy came on and I almost choked on my food laughing.

* * *

**So there you go I know I haven't updated for like 2 weeks or it feels like it but I have had no time to read your storys and update my own but i hope this makes up for it. Review Pretty Please!!!!!**

**Love Y'all **

**ShelbyForeverLovely :)**


	9. Babies

**I own nada!!!!!!**

**i know you guys are like wtf but it is going to be serious. if you guys would have seen me lately you would be surpised that the story had the same characters in it i have been going crazy with school and life. but i will try and update like this more :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Today was the day Carlisle is telling us what we are having. I am so nervous. Edward was lying beside me with his head on my chest and a hand on my stomach which has been getting big. I know it the first time I have been pregnant and probably the only time but i thought you got a bigger later in the pregnancy not 3 and a half months in.

"Are you two ready because i am free right now." Carlisle said knocking on the door and pecking his head in. Edward grabbed my hand and helped me off the bed. We headed to Carlisle office. I was really scared something was wrong but Edward kept telling me everything was fine and i was trying to believe him.

"So lets take a look. Can you please left up your shirt Bella?" he asked me. I did as I was asked. "This may be a little cool but just bear with it." He put this really cold jelly on my swollen stomach and moved the little x ray thing around. He looked really concentrated and then began to count." 1,2,1,2,1,2" he smiled and looked at us Edward was grinning probably already knowing what was going on I on the other hand had no idea. Carlisle turned to me and spoke. "Well Bella it seems you have been getting big soon because you are pregnant with twins. In about a month I can tell you what you are having. Just keep eating health and taking it slow and you should be fine. The babies look to perfectly health and some what human." he Carlisle had left the room Edward enveloped me into a hug.

"So" he asked "How are feel love. Its alot to take in, even for me the 107 year old." he chuckled.

"I feel great" I told him with a smile. "I cant wait to meet them and see what they get from me and what the get from you. I hope a lot from you so they are unique and beautiful not plain like me."

"Well I think if they look like you then they will be unique and beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes of course."

We stood there hugging for a good ten minutes.

"Well" he told me "I will let you go and clean up and we can go down stair and tell everyone."

* * *

He let me go and wash my stomache off when I went into the living room once I got there I was tramped by Alice, Rosalie, and Esme hugging me squealing happily.

"You know what this means Bella" Alice screeched.

"No I am sorry but I don't." I said giving her a questioning look.

"SHOPPING TIME!!!!!!!" she squealed.

"Oh god please be joking."

"No she isn't and she has news you will want to here, all of you." Edward said walking in behind me. I looked back at him and he flashed my favorite crooked smile.

"I can tell them now?" Alice asked Edward. He simple nodded at her. "Well I kinda had a blurry vision the other day of two children." she explained "I could not tell though if they were a boy or a girl or what. Well once carlisle told you you were having twins I had the vision again well this time it was clear they were your children and it was a beautiful little girl and a handsome young man." I stood there shocked I am not only going to have two babies but it would get one of each. Today, apart from the day I meet Edward and the day I found out I was pregnant, was the best day of my life. I was so in my head that i didn't even notice Edward hugging me from behind. I turned around and held on to him for dear life. I was so wanting to get my babies clothes I actually was more ready to go shopping than Alice and that is hard to do.

"Well i guess we should go shopping then." I said as I turned to Alice who was already a blur of color running up the stairs. and the next thing I know she was standing next to me handing everyone the outfit she had picked out for them. Alice handed me mine, it was shorts with a dark blue tank top, matching sunglasses and flip flops: for Edward it was a light gray button up shirt was dark gray dress pants and matching boat shops: for herself it was a pair of dark skinny jeans, a hot pink Hollister shirt, With glasses to match and hot pick zebra print shoes; for Jasper it was kakky dress pants, a white shirt, and white tennis shoes; Rosalie had skinny jeans that matched Alices, a black top of some sort that i definitely could not put on a black heals; Emmet was in his usual holy jeans, pollo, and flip flops; Carlisle was in a green and yellow button up shirt with dark brown dress pants and matching shoes; Esme was handed a white chested, black tie and brown flow dress, with black Uggs.

"Okay now go get ready and meet me down here in 10. Bella you are coming with me." she walked with me up the stairs at human speed. "So I know you don't want to go over the top with clothes and everything but can we? I really want to shop for alot of baby stuff since it will be my first and probably last time I will get to."

"Alice, five minutes ago if you would have said that i would have said no way. But now that i know what we are having I wanna shop just as much as you if not more." I smiled as I slipped on the sunglasses and slipped my feet into my flip flops.

And now I was ready to shop for my baby girl and boy.

**So there it is if you hate it tell me if you like it tell me if you have read it since i started it tell me. also give me ideas please and like i said early i will be making this story a whole lot more serious.**

**Love Y'all,**

**ShelbyForeverLovely**


	10. Shopping

**Hey guys sorry these chapter are spreadout and unperdictible. But I have been trying to bring my grades up to raise my GPA because making a forty in spanish can really make that drop lol. I now have all A's yah!!!!! So here is the next chapter ing Watching Them Grow. **_**I also own nothing at alllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**BPOV**

* * *

We were all assembled at the bottom of the stairs in no time every one dress in exactly what Alice had picked out. We all pilled in to the jeep except for Carlisle and Esme. I sat up front with Emmett while Alice sat on Jaspers lap with Rosalie in the middle and Edward sitting behing me. Alice made us all ride together so we could put certain people on certain types of shopping. "Okay so.." Alice began. "Rose and I are shopping for the girl while Carlisle and Esme shop for our little boy in there. Bella, you and Edward are going to shop for MOMMY-TO-BE shirts while Emmett and Jazz shop for DADDY-TO-BE shirts. Is that okay with everyone?" she asked. There were a bunch of yeah's and okay's including my own.

"So if anyone need someone call the on their cells. everyone has their cell phones right?" Alice kept asking all kinds of questions.

"Alice this is a shopping trip at a mall we all know not a 5 day vacation in a foriegn country." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah." she waved him off.

* * *

We sat in the car for another 20 minutes and we were at the mall of course with the crazy Cullen driving. once we got out Edward grabbed my hand and walked me toward the mall. But not without yelling back at the boys "Don't you dare Emmett or I will kill you!!!!" We walked into the mall and started walking to Cafe Press it was the only store we needed to go into we found 6 shirts one saying Mommy in Training another saying mommy to be.

"Okay I think we have enough." Edward complained 10 minutes in the store. I laughed at him.

"I swear you are more of a baby then Emmett." I giggles at his applaud expression. "But I guess we are done. Now we have 2 and a half hours to do nothing."

"Well maybe we should go see a movie?" Edward suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good lets pay for these then we can see what is playing. That sound good?"

"Yeah lets me go pay you go sitt down." I went and found a bench and waited for Edward to come out so we could go see the movie. Once he did come out he helped me off the bench and we walked hand in hand you the AMC Theater. All we could see was playing was Fired Up and Friday the 13th. We decided that Fired up was the best option and I told Edward we would Friday the 13th with the family and he agreed. Once we got our tickets we went straight in it was kinda crowded but since it was the first night it was open and it was 5 o'clock and the movie was about to start like now. But Edward found us seats.

* * *

The movie was really funny and we both enjoyed it. Edward lead me out of the theater and to Gymbroeewhere we meet up with Alice and Rosalie they had their bads in their hands.

"We will show everyone everything when we get home. but now we go get The boys and Esme and Carlisle." Alice informed us as we walked out of the store. We found Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle sit at the food court people watching. Alice filled them in about how we present our clothes as she now calls it. Once we go in the car everyone talked about how long it took them to find their stuff then they asked us how long it took to find our 6 shirts.

"Well like 10 minutes tps then we went to see a movie." I told them not in the mood to descuss anything else i turned my head and stared out of the window.

* * *

I guess I must have fallen asleep because I remember watching trees pass then I was in Edwards arms being carried up stair at human pace.

"Hey love if you wanna sleep you can I will shut Alice up so you can get some rest before we go though the clothes." he told me as he set me on the bed.

"No" I shook my head. "Lets just get this over with. But I could use some food."

"I will get that while you change into sweat pants and a t-shirt okay?"

"Yeah meet you down stairs"

"Okay Love. I love you."

"I love you too." Once he was out of the room I laid back onto the bed. After a few minutes I reluctantly got up and put on comfy clothes. I head down the stair only to hear Jasper and Emmett arguing about some unknown unnecessary something another. "So" I asked as I walked into the living room. "Where are the clothes?"

"Right here" Alice chirped. She danced into the room with all of the bags in her hand. I think we should tstart with what Rose and I bought then to Calisle and Esme then What you and Edward bought then finally what Emmett and Jazz bought." I heard Emmett 'pppffff' and Jasper snicker.

"Okay so lets see yours and Rosalie's, Alice" Alice pulled out 5 onesies and a pink teddy. Two of the outfits has some kind of design on them. Then one said 'Sorry Ladies my Daddy is Taken' along with another on that said 'B.Y.O.B bring you own bottle' and the last one said 'does this diaper make my but look big'. I had to admit they did a good job and bought a whole lot lease than I thought they would. Carlisle started pulling stuff out of their bag and handed them stuff to Esme who set them nicely in front of me. They bought the boy some cute onsies and outfits all the same colors they were blues greens and browns. Once we finished our 'awws' and 'ohhs'. They made me show them what we bought for me. Edward handed me the bag. I pulled out the first one it was a shirt with a baby in a window above it said ' Womb with a View'. The next two were shirts that siad 'Mommy to be' and 'First time mommy'. The next one was of a baby watching an iPod in the womb. the last two were the funny ones. The first on said 'I am growing a Human what are you doing?' which Emmett had to point out they were half human which got him a smack from Rosalie. The last one said 'If this is my family I am not coming out.

"yeah and with a uncle like Emmett I don't blame them." Rosalie laughed which made Emmett pout until Jasper pointed out they were next. Emmett looked like a little kid at Christmas. He jumped up and grabbed their bag. Jasper held up the first shirt which was really cute. It siad 'I heart my pregnant wife.' everyone 'aww'ed. The next three Emmett made sure he showed us. The first was a black shirt that said 'He Shoots. He Scores' which pissed Edward off alittle but he didn't say anything. the next one pissed me off a little and Edward a little more than he was. The shirt looked like the baseball shirts did but the shirt said varsity swimmers with a little sperm in between the words and the last one kind of sent Edward over the edge and made me laugh. It was a black shirt with a sperm and It said ' my boys can swim'. Edward got up so fast a chased Emmett the only reason i i knew what was happening is because Alice told me.

* * *

Edward and Emmett fought outside for a good 10 minutes finnaly Edward came inside unrolling the sleeves to his shirt behind him a defeted Emmett with a torn shirt. Edward set next to me and Emmett on the other side sulking. "So what did you get me to eat?" I asked Edward. He got up and came back a second later with a bowl of pasta. "Thank you."

"Your welcome so how about You eat then we take a shower and go lay down?"

"That sounds great to me!"

It was a stressful yet relaxing day for all of us I think.

* * *

**So there it was and also **_**Pictures of the clothes are on my pro file so are the last chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Love y'all, ShelbyForeverLovely**

* * *


	11. Dad

_**I also own nothing at alllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I are were laying in my bed well I felt Edward go hard as stone. I looked down at him to see a very angry look on a very beautiful face. That's when I heard the car pull up. Edward got up and helped me up. I was huge now looked ready to pop but I still had a little over a month left till my due date. Edward turned to me with a hard yet sad expression on his face.

"Someone is here to see you. If you don't want to talk to them just tell me and I will make them leave." was all he said before taking my hand and leading me down stairs. I was shocked to see who was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Bella." Charlie greeted me.

"What do you want? Kicking me out wasn't enough now you have to come disturb me?" I asked already angry and Charlie had only said one word.

"Bella, I came here to apologize not fight. I get your are upset-"

"I am not upset I am pissed as hell" I yelled at him. I hated my father so much for throwing me out.

"I know Bella, but I didn't know what to do. My daughter just told me she was pregnant. What was I suppose to do?"

"You could have been there for me. But no you had to throw your only child out for start a family she wanted. Or even a month or two later not 8 months later. Why?"

"Why what?" he asked me.

"Why now? Why so close to my due date?"

"Because I want to be in my grandchild's life."

"Well I don't know if I want you in their life." I told him.

"Their?"

* * *

**Well that chapter is short but I will update this story with a longer chapter and My new one you should check out it is called **_**Your Life and Mine **_**well review :)**


	12. Names?

**So here is the rest of Charlie Bella conversation. I hope you like. **_**I also own nothing at alllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**BPOV**

_"Well I don't know if I want you in their life." I told him._

_"Their?"_

"Yes Charlie I am having twins and I really don't think I want a grandfather like you in my children's life." I told him trying not to let my voice break. What made him think I would let my children be around the grandfather whom kicked me out. I didn't notice until now that Edward had his arm around me and his hand on my big belly. I felt a little kick. I felt like my babies were backing me up to.

"I know Bells and I am so sorry. I swear I thought it was for the best at the moment but I now realise it wasn't. Bells please forgive are all I have and I love you With all of my life. Please baby Girl I am sorry so so sorry." Charlie cried. I couldn't take it any longer I knew I was going to forgive him at one point and I couldn't see him hurt like this. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel the calmness wash over us. Compliments to Jasper.

"Dad I forgive you. But I still can't come to terms that you just made me leave. The one thing I didn't want to happen and it did. You may be in my children's life but it may take me time to give you all of my trust." All he did was nod.

"Well I think its time for me to go I have to work. But Bella I am really sorry." Was all charlie said before he left. I turned to Edward he look composed but slightly irritated.

"I know you are still very upset with him and I know you don't think he deserves forgiveness but he is my father and I still love him very much. Do you understand?" I knew he was upset that I have forgiven him but I needed him to understand.

"I do understand but I still don't like how he treated you. I was also heard Charlie think something that we still have yet to discuss." Edward smiled at me.

"And what would that be?"

"Names."

_**So that is the new chapter I will be updating Your Life and Mine very soon maybe tonight all depends. but I hope everyone enjoyed. Also I am taking **__**names **__**from **__**anyone**__**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Now you all need to review review review**_


	13. New York Here They Come

**Hey readers I am back :) I have had a long month and to you who sent me chapters I am sorry I did not choose one I desided I was going to write this chapter since it meant a lot to me and here it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was 7 months pregnant and I was still looking for names. Esme and Alice were working on the babies' nursery. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were put on backyard toys and Rosalie was helping me and Edward with the names. The only names we have came up with are Luca Bella, Moxie Alice, Amber Esme, and Leni Rose for the girl. And for the boy we have Lane Edward, Chase Emmett, Rider Carlisle, and Speck Jasper. Be we coulded pick the perfect one yet. Right now the family and I were on a road trip to New York. I was more of a road then plane then road again trip but Alice wanted to call it a road trip. We were going to New York so that Alice and Esme could shop for baby clothes and then we could all go shopping. At the moment we were in the car 30 minutes from New York.

"Alice were excatly are we shopping this lovely day?" I asked when we were stopped in traffic.

"Everywhere." She said simply. I could see the billboards get more frequent. The traffic was horrible though, It was bumper to bumper.

"Sweet heart you know that Bella shouldn't be on her feet all that much right?" Jasper asked his wife.

"Yes I know this but I still want Bella to go crazy and buy everything she sees." Alice said back.

"Well Alice I will buy at least three things for my self here." I told her and I actually meant it I was planning on looking at the Borders book store here. But I wasn't about to tell Alice.

"You will not only buy books here. Do you understand Isabella?" she asked me in a stern tone. Well I guess my plan is out the window. I just huffed, nodded and sunk as much as I could we my ginormous stomach. Edward just grinned and laid his head on top of mine and took my hand into his and made lazy circles on it.

"It will be okay. I will pick the stuff out for you, Love." Edward whispered to me. We were finally pulling up on 5th avenue and Alice was looking for a place to park in the parking garage. Finally we found a place and parked. We all pilled out and Esme and Carliale were right behind us with Rosalie and Emmett right behind them.

"So, Where to first my dear pixie of a sister." Emmett asked.

"Well I wanted to take Bella to the FAO Schwartz, then to take her Coach,and then..."

"Woah there killer." Emmett interupted her mid ramble. "Lets not be here all year. Bella needs her rest. She is carrying babies." Emmett reminded her.

"I know this Emmett I just want Bella to see everything this is her first time in New York." Alice told him.

"Okay, okay just remember that its only gonna be cloudy here for like 1 day. It is gonna be gone by tomorrow evening so don't stay in one store for more then a few hours. Okay?" Jasper asked interrupting a soon to be Emmett/Alice throw down.

Oh New York New York!!!!!!

* * *

**So there is a filler chapter I will have a new chapter up tomorrow and my other story will also be update tomorrow as well. Thanks to y'all who are still reading a you new people. But remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	14. Brooke and Speck?

**Okay I know y'all are mad cause to has taken me two and a half months to update. But I have finally found inspiration for this story. That inspriation would be '16 and Pregnant' the MTV show. Any ways here it is.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice has drug me into every store we passed today. Finally Edward and I were in the room talking about our babies that would be here in no time. We still have not found a name which is the reason we were fighting at this very moment.

"Bella. I like the name Brooke I know it is not one of the ones we talked about but I really like it." Edward pleaded with me. I sat there and though about the possible. I liked the name but what would her middle name be? When I asked Edward that he answered.

"Esme. Brooke Esme Cullen." I could see a glimpse of hope in his eyes. I thought about it a little longer. I turned to im and smilled.

"Okay. So we have Brooke Esme but what about our little boy?" I asked. Finally we have one name thats better than we have had this passed month.

"I like the name Speck still Bells. But you need to chose the middle name. I know we said Jasper would go with that name but it is up to you."

"I think Speck Carlisle sounds better?" I asked/ stated.

"I think Carlisle and Esme will like the names as will everyone else." Edward smiled at me. I simply nodded my head and then buried it into Edward's chest. We were watching True Blood on HBO. It was quite amusing to watch. I must have fallen asleep becaue the next thing I know Edward was in the kitchen area making me pancakes and the sun was shining right in my face. I groaned and got up. and walked over to edward and wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his back. "Morning Love" Edward whispered over his sholder.

"Morning" I yawned removing my face. "What time are we leaving?" I asked as I reached the stool that was next to the island.

"Soon we are going to ketch the noon flight home." He said as he walked over to me with a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee in hand. I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"I thought we are leaving to night?"

"We were but the sun will be out then and we dont want that." he smiled.

"Of course not." I muttered before eating my pancakes. Half way though there was a booming knock on the door.

"Open up. Room service." Emmett booomed on the other side. Edward shock his head and opened it. I could see a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Well finally." Emmett huffed after barging in with Jasper. "So Belly." Emmett sang in his 'lets get in trouble' voice.

"What _Emmy_?" I mocked him

"Well first off get ready. Second you, myself, Jasper, and Edward are all going to FAO Schwartz. Alone!!" Emmett smiled.

* * *

**OH NO!!!! Emmett+toy store+Jasper/Alone= Trouble!!!! I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to get something out here. I will try and write everyother week. The same goes with FTSK!!!! Well I hope you liked this chapter. Get me feedback please I love hearing from you. And now you can review even if you dont have a profile YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**With Love,**

**Shelby**


	15. Important Note About STORY

Hey everyone! So I read this story from beginning to end and I really didn't like how it went . I was thinking that maybe I should leave this story up but **rewrite** it so it is more of a story then a bunch of one shots. I just wanna know what you all think about it. I also wanted to know if you like the story and how you thought the babies should be (like Renesmee or mostly human or what ever). And if you are wondering how I want this story to look after I rewrite it look at my story **Love is Never Wise**. And leave a review that story is like the poor story with little reviews. Anyhoo now I am just rambling. Tell me what you think of my ideas.

With Love,

**Shelby**

Fun Fact: I love the song I make the good girls go bad. By Cobra Starship :)


	16. Its up

Okay I did it, finally. I have posted the re-write of this story. Its title is Watching Us Grow. Okay go read!:)


End file.
